Titanium Glass
by HowtheMightyFall
Summary: McGonagall needs help at Hogwarts after the war and Hermione is always willing to help, but is she always able? Eighth year fic, eventual Dramione, essentially about how the war effected the characters and how they are dealing with it. Might be rate M later for violent memories and/or language but no like romantically inappropriate stuff. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the beautiful and lovely J.K. Rowling! All hail her mightiness!**

 **A/N: Hello guys, this is my first fanfic ever, I hope to update once a week (maybe every other once classes start up again). So I hope you enjoy it! Also, I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes… If you like it then please review; on the other hand, if you don't like it PLEASE REVIEW I'd love to hear what I can do better or differently! (Sorry about the lots of exclamation points I'm excited)**

Just yesterday Hermione sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place, looking through pictures she had saved from her expert obliviate. This was a routine she had fallen into after the war, in the dark of morning before the sun rose, while Harry and Ginny slept upstairs she made a cup of tea and looked over the handful of pictures she had left. Of course it grew difficult as her vision clouded and she quickly put up quieting charms in order to not wake her housemates.

No one got enough sleep as it was; Harry had jumped at the chance to go straight to being an Auror - which is to say he had jumped, ran, sprinted, away from the idea of returning to Hogwarts – but he was still recovering, though he would never admit it to anyone other than Ginny and Hermione. Though, one wouldn't really say he had any choice when he was constantly waking up screaming; needless to say, they learned strong silencing charms within the first week after Voldemort's death. Yet Ginny and Hermione had constructed a charm to wake them whenever he woke up. They would all get up and talk to, distract, one another until they all slowly faded into sleep on the couch or tangled up in Ginny and Harry's king-sized bed.

Ginny, like Harry, also chose not to return to Hogwarts as she was offered a spot on the Holyhead Harpies. She knew that she could never face the halls of Hogwarts again as any new stone or patched area would send her spiraling into a pervasive melancholy for the loss of her brother; she also knew that the wind, the sound of her robes flapping, and a broomstick in her hand allowed her to forget and be free again. This, of course, didn't stop her from going for extensively long walks at night in order to tire herself to the brink of exhaustion so that she could fall asleep. Still, sometimes, she would see something or think of something that would prompt her swift exit towards her room where she would remain or extended periods of time.

Hermione, on the other hand, wanted to finish her studies and take her time in figuring out where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. Grimmauld place was nice, being with Harry and Ginny was nice, but they had lives to live and it wasn't her house. Her house belonged to strangers and her family no longer knew her, she had to go back to Hogwarts before the loneliness ate her alive. So she was thankful when, sniffling over the pictures, an owl pecked at the window in the kitchen; kindly asking to be let in.

The bird cast an elegant shadow on the wall, outlined in orange and pink as the sun rose behind it. Hermione leaned over the sink and pried the old window open which allowed in a gust of brisk morning air. The owl jumped back and hovered until there was space to land once again. After taking the folded parchment from the beautiful creature, she placed a bowl of seeds on the sill. She pulled her jumper over her palms so that just her fingers were exposed to the chill as she straightened the crisp letter and read the scrawled writing.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I hope you and the other residents of Grimmauld Place are doing well. I know you have been through a lot, we all have, but I wished to ask a favor of you. The castle is partially destroyed and needs rebuilding, we have enough wands on that matter. However, we need more people to help out with organizing and monitoring. Several students approached me with the concern that going home and explaining a war to their muggle parents would be far too difficult and far too painful; to the point that they wished to remain at the school for the duration of the summer. I thought this would be better for them and it would increase the help we got with repairs, but it has been hard to watch all of the people in the castle and make sure that everyone is safe._

 _I would also like to offer you a job. Voldemort was terrifying, so much so that people are convinced that teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts will anger him and are not certain he is dead. This has left us short a Professor. I know you have not completed your studies but you are a war heroine and have been the top of your class for the last 7 years. It would only be until I can find a fully qualified and willing professor, but it would be very helpful._

 _Please owl me with your decision as soon as you have made one. If you choose to come and help, you may arrive as soon as you are ready. You will have a room with the other returning 7_ _th_ _years or a room with the other teachers if you prefer._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

By the time Hermione read 'Sincerely' she was surprised to find McGonagall's signature illegible, not by the nature of how she signed the letter but because it had been nearly washed away by the tears dripping from her cheeks. She was utterly overwhelmed by the emotions that took her: excitement at something to do, fear of the responsibility, pride in the honor of being a teacher at Hogwarts, anguish for the students who didn't want to go home, and nervousness at the idea of failing. She knew she had to go but questioned her own stability as Harry and Ginny had learned the silencing charms from her because she used them on herself. They didn't know that and she didn't burden them with that.

By the time she had sorted through her thoughts and feelings the owl had finished its snack and was preparing to leave. Hermione stood from the kitchen floor, where she had sunk to while reading the letter and thinking. She saw it ruffle its wings and she asked, "No don't go. Just wait a moment, please." It seemed to understand and took the time it was waiting to clean itself. Hermione conjured a quill and parchment and scribbled, "I'm coming – Hermione Granger". She folded the note and gave it to the, now impatient, owl who took off as soon as it had the slip of parchment firmly in its beak. The flapping of its wings pushed the cool air into Grimmauld Place before Hermione could close the stubborn window.

The sun had fully risen and Hermione hurried up the stairs to her room. On the way she had run into Harry who groggily laughed and asked, "What's the rush 'mione? The sun's barely up and you're on a mission to do something or other." She laughed and simply said she'd explain in a bit before passing him and heading to the second floor landing. She saw Ginny emerge from her room that she shared with Harry. Ginny stretched in the threshold, wearing her hair in a messy ponytail and donning one of Harry's jumpers.

Hermione greeted her, "Morning Ginny!" and quickly disappeared into her room. The dressers had frames which held pictures that meant nothing to Hermione, the bed was made and her trunk was at the end of it. She clicked open the metal latch and began packing, books first then clothes and finally her toiletries. As she shut the trunk once more, she smiled at her ability to perform expanding charms. She placed a feather weight charm on the trunk, picked it up, and headed down to explain her plan to leave Grimmauld Place to Ginny and Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in here it all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling**

 **A/N: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I didn't realize a week had gone by and so I didn't update yesterday, please don't hate me! Anyways, super sorry for the delay, next post (I swear) will be on Monday. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the delay! Please feel free to review I would love the feedback. Thank you to ravenb, , and Lokiwinchester525 for following and to for the favorite! And if anyone reviewed it is not showing that you did so but as soon as I see that you reviewed I will reply! Here goes nothing…**

Chapter 2:

Hermione paused halfway down the staircase, listening to the sounds drifting up from the ground floor. She could hear Harry and Ginny idly chatting about the past week. "If you could see the stunts these girls pull on their brooms, you'd be floored. They're amazing," Ginny mused and Harry chuckled in response. Hermione smiled sadly, she knew that leaving was the right choice. They both had jobs and loved each other and needed their space as a couple. She took a deep breath and descended the remaining stairs. The idle chatter stopped as the pair placed their cups of tea on the coffee table and smiled at Hermione

Harry grinned up at her before his eyes moved to the trunk and his brow furrowed, "Hermione, you know term doesn't start for like three months, right?" She could tell he wanted his tone to sound amused but she could hear the undertone of concern. She nodded and sat her trunk down next to the love seat that stood on the side of the coffee table opposite to the couch: which the couple were sprawled out on. Harry sat at the end closest the loveseat that Hermione now sat in, and Ginny had her head in his lap with her shimmering copper hair now out of the ponytail and draped over Harry's knees.

Once Hermione sat down, though, Ginny sat up and scooted next to Harry as she asked, "Then why are you all packed?" Her tone was curious but cautious, like Hermione might be fleeing from a potential threat.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter from McGonagall, "An owl came this morning. It's from McGonagall." Ginny took the letter from her out stretched arm before positioning herself and the letter in such a way that they could both read it. Hermione could tell where they were in the letter as their faces changed from smiling at the well wishes to frowning at the struggles of the muggle borns to wide eyed surprise at McGonagall's request. The letter was placed on the table and the only sound the love birds could manage was, "Oh, wow…"

The brown-haired witch smiled, "So I'm leaving to go help out at Hogwarts and if no defense teacher is found I – I guess I'll be teaching and learning." She let out a small laugh, "I just hope I can pass my own class." She smiled, but they just stared.

Harry finally cleared his throat and asked, "That's a lot of responsibility, not to mention a lot of work. You just finished fighting a war… are you sure?" Ginny's features relaxed out of their frozen surprise as she watched her friend with worry.

Hermione just smiled and raised her eyebrows, "This coming from you? You've already started work as an Auror and don't try and tell me that that isn't a lot of work or responsibility," he chuckled and Ginny smiled as she shook her head at her stubborn friend. Hermione continued, "You both have jobs and you have each other. I have been mulling about, reading, walking, distracting myself and biding time until I returned to Hogwarts. Now I'm just going back a bit early."

Harry sighed, "This isn't just 'going back a bit early' 'Mione. This is going back to rebuild a castle, watch over kids who just went through a war, helping them recover, teach them." He seemed like he would continue but stopped as Hermione began to argue.

"I know what I would have to do Harry," her eyes hardened and she saw Ginny lean back against the couch with a smile. She had realized what Harry would not, Hermione had already made up her mind. She resumed, "I've always been able to help you when you needed it. Now I will just like 100 you's," Her and Ginny chuckled before she finished, "Harry I'm lonely, frustrated that I don't have a place to live – on that belongs to me. I want to help, to distract myself… I want to give you guys some space."

His shoulder drooped and he pleaded, "This is your home for as long as you want and as long as you need. You're not invading in our space."

Now Ginny sat up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. She looked at Hermione, "While he is right, you are completely welcome to stay with us forever, I know you've already made up your mind and that you won't be changing it. So do you need any help? A lift to the train station? A friend to go with you to help you settle in?" She smiled warmly at Hermione before glancing at Harry to see why she was fighting a smile. The raven-haired boy's features were frozen in a look of utter betrayal.

He sounded legitimately hurt as he spoke, "I almost had her, I could have convinced her, and you went and turned your back on me. Give me my jumper!" Everyone could tell he was joking as Ginny and Hermione laughed.

However Ginny took off the jumper and stood. She walked over to Hermione and cuddled up next to her, "That's right I did!" She stuck her tongue out at him before wrapping her arms further around her friend and pulling her into a tight hug.

Hermione stopped laughing and made a face at Harry before curling into Ginny. Finally they ended the hug but each kept one arm around the other. Hermione smiled contently as she told Ginny, "Thank you Gin, but I'll be okay. I think I'll apparate to just outside the gate and walk from there. My trunk is light as a feather so it won't be hard." She stood and moved to grab her trunk, "Thank you both for letting me stay here and for being such good friends." Her breath caught on the last word and they both rushed to pull her into a group hug. They kissed her on either cheek as they pulled away.

Harry smiled reluctantly, "I'll miss having you around so you're going to need to write often. I need to hear all about the goings on. I need to make sure you're okay. If I don't get a letter every week, I'll storm the castle myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure _mom_ ," Harry raised his hand to his heart and grew an expression of mock offense, "I'll miss you too Harry. Try to stay out of trouble for at least one year. And Ginny, I hope I'll still be getting tickets to your matches."

Ginny smiled brightly, "I'd be too scared to not send you them. You're the brightest witch of our generation, which is why I'm sure you'll do amazingly at teaching the newest generation. You'll be the best Deffense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts in the last seven years." The room erupted into laughter as she added, "Though I the competition has been… lacking."

At that, they all said their final goodbyes and suddenly the room was a blur which turned into a green blur before everything stopped spinning. She looked up in awe at the castle, even from outside the gates she could tell it was in rough shape. Tears lined her eyes before they finally flooded out and she found herself sitting on the ground with her head in her hands and her hands on her knees. She was trapped in visions of dead witches and wizards, spells flying, and Voldemort. She was rocking back and forth, gasping for breath as the tears streamed down her face and she began to regret her decision.

This continued for nearly ten minutes before Hermione managed to calm her own breathing and gain control of her thoughts. She took a final deep breath as she wiped away her tears. She pulled out her wand and touched it to her face, slowly the swelling around her eyes reduced, her nose dried, and her eyes appeared less red. It was a spell she taught herself so that no one would have to know when she was or had been upset. She sighed and tried again to look toward the castle, focusing more on the portions that were the same; though, they were few and far between. She put on a smile and touched her wand to the gate, hoping it would recognize it and let her in.

To her relief, it did; the metal gate whined loudly as it pulled itself open for the young witch. She stepped onto the Hogwarts grounds and past the gates before she heard them whine loudly once more. She found one boat at shore, rocking eagerly, ready to take her across the loch. As she stepped in, the rocking calmed; and once she sat, the small vessel began to glide towards the large stone structure.

After a brief period of 'sailing', she had entered the castle and was greeted by Professor McGonagall who smiled brightly, "Miss Granger, you don't know how pleased I am to see you!" Soon Hermione was once again pulled into a hug, this time wrapped in green velvet robes and a thick Scottish accent as the older witch continued, "Thank you for coming. I know this was a tough decision." She pulled away and her eyes twinkled at the Griffindor. She motioned for Hermione to follow and she strode towards the shifting staircase, "Let me show you where you'll be staying. We have charmed the Griffindor common room to have third set of rooms so that we could have dorms for the all of the returning seventh years, especially those returning in the summer. We will decide later if it will remain that way during the academic year." They climbed the stairs, waiting as they would shift every few minutes. Finally they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Ah here we-"

She was cut off by the woman's hollering, "MISS GRANGER YOU'VE RETURNED AS WELL!" McGonagall cleared her throat and the lady sighed, "Password?"

McGonagall smiled and told Hermione, "She's agreed to ask Griffindors and Slytherins for a password, to present Ravenclaws with a riddle, and to ask Hufflepuff's for the correct barrel to tap, so that everyone can feel as though this is their common room. The password is Domus unum." The portrait swung open and Hermione smiled at the red and gold common room. McGonagall finished, "I will let you settle in today and we can talk tomorrow about what I would like your help with." She gave the girl a parting hug and was gone with a sea of velvet flowing behind her as she strutted off.

Hermione turned to watch her go and then turned and entered the familiar sanctuary, one now inhabited by her old friend Neville. He had been reading on the couch but looked up at the sound of the portrait closing, "Hermione!" He stood and rushed to hug her, "Oh man, I didn't know you were spending the summer here! Are you also retrying seventh year?"

She laughed and threw her arms around him, "Yes yes, I didn't know you were here. Is there anyone else?" The question was asked as they pulled out of the hug.

He looked around sheepishly, "Well some others are-"

He was cut off as a tall thin boy with white blonde hair entered the room while he was fixing the cuffs of his white dress shirt; which he wore under his black robes, lined with a deep green. He hadn't noticed the new comer as he spoke, "It's my turn to patrol, I'll be back in a bit. Then we can talk about your idea-"

"Malfoy." It was supposed to come out as a snarl but the word was more like a scared whisper as it escaped Hermione's mouth. Suddenly the scar on her arm hurts like the night it was created as she stares at the shocked grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She stood and her feet moved her, with her fist raised, towards the boy whose living room she been tortured in. Before she could swing at the cowering boy, Nevil grabbed her fist, "'Mione, no! Just wait… Please. It's okay."

Angrily she pulled her hand away and grabbed her trunk. She could hear Draco call out, "Please let me explain." It didn't sound like his usual self. It was hurt and tired, but she was hurt and tired as she slammed the door to an empty room. She threw the trunk at the bed and slid down the door, quickly putting up silencing charms and falling prey to her own mind once more as her arm throbbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still do not own anything here. It is all the property of the glorious and all mighty J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: First off, I will probably be posting around this time on Mondays (5PM US eastern) so if you're looking in the morning while living on the east coast you will be disappointed and I am sorry. Second off, I decided (for whatever reason) to go back and read the last two chapters which brought me to a harsh realization; the copy and paste will sometimes omit or change things! I didn't know and so I found a bunch of mistakes that weren't in there when I wrote it. So this time I did a side by side reading of the copy and paste and the original doc, hopefully it will be better. Third off, sorry to el . ollietay, because your user had a period in it, the site thought I was putting up a link and omitted your username in my thanks last chapter. Finally, thank you to LumosBirdie, el . ollietay, and maridell1111 for the favorites; thank you to BrookeZephyrFennex, Lokiwinchester525, LumosBirdie, cammiemorris7, el . ollietay, ravenb, and thenott for following this story; thank you to Cammie and Guest for your very kind reviews; and thank you to All about the Granger for adding my story to your community, all of you mean a lot to me and I am very grateful for your support! Without further ado, chapter 3:**

Chapter 3:

 _The silver blade gleamed around the maroon blood dripping from its razor sharp edge. The searing pain in Hermione's arm nearly drowned out the woman's screech, "Tell me you filthy Mudblood! Where did you get that sword?" The next screech, "Crucio!" But the third screech was different, it took her a moment to understand that it was produced by herself; she was screaming. Once she picked up on that, she registered a pain like someone had simultaneously lit her on fire and was tearing her apart piece by piece. Then the fire was gone and the active ripping had ceased; though, it still felt as though she was littered with open wounds. She gasped for air and whimpered as she lifted her head to tell the crazed witch a lie about the sword of Gryffiondor, but she was stopped by a pair of cold steel gray eyes._

The memory continued to torment the young witch until it had played through to the end, an end that was admittedly foggy as she had been on the brink of unconsciousness from loss of blood. Once it had left, Hermione was on the floor gasping for breath with her hand gripping her marred arm so tight that her nails had broken the skin. She did her best to calm her shaky body as she crawled towards her trunk. She managed to undo the latch and pull out a small vile of dreamy blue liquid. When the cork was removed a silvery vapor danced out of the vile, but Hermione did not pause to appreciate the beauty. Instead, she put the cool glass to her lips and emptied the vile just in time to hear three loud wraps on the door, "Hermione, please open up. I know you're upset, but you've missed lunch and … I'm worried. I want to talk. Please let me come in."

The brunette witch hadn't realize how long she had been trapped as it varied each time, and she cursed herself for slipping away for so long. She didn't want to draw too much of that kind of attention. The draught of peace had already begun to take effect as Hermione took a deep breath and answered Neville, "Just give me one minute, I'm finishing getting dressed." She flicked her wand and began counting: one, her trunk burst open and her belongings began to set up the room; five, rags were wiping down every surface, polishing all of the wood in the room; ten, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, touching her wand to her face as she had outside of the gate; thirty, she had healed the claw marks on her arm and her robes flew into her hand; forty, the wood was polished, the glass was clean, and the rags were flying back to the trunk; fifty-five, she buttoned the front of her robe and straightened it out; sixty, the room was immaculate and decorated in Gryffindor colors, all of her things were properly folded and put away or hung up in the closet, and she opened the door for Neville with a smile.

His features were contorted with worry as he looked at her, and then he saw the room behind her. His chin fell in awe as he peered around her, "Wow Hermione, your room looks amazing!"

She smiled proudly, though it didn't reach her eyes, as she responded, "See, nothing to worry about. I was just cleaning up and got… carried away."

He frowned slightly, "I'm sorry about the surprise earlier, I assumed McGonagall would have told you…" His voice drifted as his eyes moved to something not in the room. It was only a half second before he snapped out of it and looked at his friend once more, "Are you sure you're alright?" He put his hand out to touch her arm in comfort but recoiled when she flinched, "Sorry, I didn't-"

Hermione shook her head and sighed before pulling him into a hug, "It's alright Neville. You've done nothing wrong. I'm okay, I promise. I was just startled… that's all." She ruffled his hair and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. He smiled warmly at her and she started for the common room but stopped short of entering it. Turing over her shoulder she asked, "Is he out there?" Hermione knew she needed to be prepared if she was going to see him again.

Neville walked up next to her and answered, "No. He's helping with one of the walls, but he will be back by dinner." The ending was soft and he glanced at her, assessing her level of 'okayness'.

Hermione noticed the assessment and planned to pass, just like she always did, so she smiled and simply told her friend, "Thanks, I'll just head to the great hall before that then." She continued swiftly into the common room. The fire produced a warm light that made the space welcoming. The overstuffed couch looked all too inviting as Hermione plopped down and relaxed into the couch.

Neville followed after her, but as he sat he sighed, frustrated, "I know he's never been a great guy to you," she scoffed. She was trying her best to avoid this conversation but Neville was persistent as he continued, "But give him a chance to explain somethings. I'm not asking you to forgive him, but stay up here for dinner and just see if you can try to get along with him. Merlin, I've forgiven the man. Because forgiving him, doesn't mean forgiving his family." His expression was pleading as he hoped so desperately for his friend to be able to forgive and move on.

Little did he know, it wasn't that the studious witch needed to forgive him, she just needed to forget that night. However, her mind was stuck on another matter entirely, "Wait a moment Neville, did you say stay up here for dinner? What do you all just not eat?" She was taken aback by his sudden uproar of laughter.

After a bit the wizard managed, "Oh right! You've not been here." She rolled her eyes playfully at his forgetfulness, "Yeah, yeah, we eat. McGonagall thought that the great hall might be host to more than a few bad memories. So, she struck a deal with the elves. Now, along with the tables in the great hall, the tables in each common room are filled with food at every meal. It won't be that way during the year but for now we've all been eating up here." He gestured around at the common room and smiled widely. She couldn't help but admire his constant positive attitude, even when discussing the fact that the students in the building had been through such a tragic even that they could no longer eat in a place that used to hold very fond, very happy memories.

She nodded, "Oh, yeah that makes sense… Anyways, you said you wanted to talk. What about?" Hermione leaned into the couch to give the pretense of being comfortable.

Neville looked at her, puzzled, before he shook his head as though remembering something, "Oh right, I did say that. I don't know, everything. It's been weeks!" He laughed slightly but seemed genuinely interested as he asked, "How have you been, what have you been up to?"

The question made Hermione shift slightly, knowing her answer would be bland and difficult to explain. However, she wanted to talk to Neville, "Well, not much really. I've been reading, going for walks, nothing exciting. I've been living with Harry and Ginny in Grimmauld Place, kind of just waiting for term to start."

He smiled, "I don't think you'll ever stop reading! Harry and Ginny aren't coming back are they?" The question was sad and Hermione knew he probably missed having his friends around.

She shook her head, "No, Harry is off to be an Auror and Ginny is a Hollyhead Harpie now, I'm sure they'd meet us at Hogsmeed sometime this year." She smiled encouragingly, she had never liked to see her friends upset.

He nodded cheerfully, "Yeah, I bet they will!"

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm before asking, "What about you, what have you been up to at Hogwarts?"

He sighed and leaned back, a tired position, "So much. It's been crazy around here." He looked up to the ceiling as he regaled, "Not long after Voldemort was defeated, Professor Sprout approached me. She wanted help with restoring the magical plant life on the grounds. I couldn't refuse." He smiled sadly at the memory, "She seemed so distraught, like the plants were her children dying around her. I can't say I blame her though, after only a few weeks working with these magical plants it's easy to get attached to some of them."

Once Hermione realize the memory wasn't his fondest she tried to change the subject, "I'm glad you could help, you were always the best when it came to plants. Alright, next question, you keep saying all of us and we, how many 'eighth' years are there?"

Before he could reply the portrait swung open to a ruckus of chatting and laughing. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw were laughing over an incoherent story, something about a stone falling and McGonagall yelling. Behind them Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy where debating over potions. Susan looked away from Padma to tell Neville, "McGonagall said dinner will- Hermione!" And the room fell silent as the four of them stared in awe at their newest eighth year.

Neville and Hermione stood and she did her best to avoid eye contact with the white haired boy while Neville asked, "Wait what did McGonagall say about dinner?!" But it was too late.

Padma and Susan had pulled Hermione into a hug and were saying, "Finally the numbers are even. How are you? Are you staying for the school year? When did you get here?"

Hermione laughed and pushed out of the hug, "I'm good, yes, just today."

Neville interjected, "We can talk over dinner, but you still haven't told us what McGonagall said!"

Padma rolled her eyes, "Just that it should be ready," the table in the common room was suddenly laden with food, "now."

They all laughed and moved to the table, piling their plates with food. Hermione lingered for a moment, debating just leaving for the great hall, but she decided she owed it to Neville and herself to try.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here, that right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday! I had a crazy busy day and havent been writing these chapters in advance so I only started writing this at 4:30PM yesterday. Once again I'm super sorry and this week I will try and be better about writing ahead of time. I hope you guys enjoy, please review if you want to because I'd love to hear everyone's opinions! (My usual thank you's will be at the end of this chapter, but that doesn't mean I don't still truly appreciate all of you guys!)**

Chapter 4:

Hermione stared at the empty seat next to Neville for a moment longer as she muttered to herself, "You're at Hogwarts, not the Manor. It's safe." She took a deep breath and quietly slid in next to him on the bench. He smiled over at her, it was warm and proud and she thought for a moment he truly understood what it was taking her to sit there. After a second she realized she had only stared back at him; she quickly returned the smile and began to fill the plate in front of her as everyone else was. The variety of foods before her was surprising; she had assumed that since the table was much smaller so too would be the food choice. This was not the case as the delectable smell of pork roast, beef stew, mashed potatoes, loose sweet corn, warm fresh bread, and mixed vegetables wafted over her.

Hermione took a scoop of mixed vegetables, a scoop of corn, a slice of the roast and one of the steaming rolls. She smiled at the yeasty smell pouring from the bread, then she looked up and glanced around the table. They were seated three on each side. The side opposite of Hermione held Susan, Padma, and Malfoy with Susan directly across from the young witch, Padma to her left, and Malfoy to Padma's left. To Hermione's left sat Neville and to his left was Blaise, directly across from Malfoy. She took a bite of the mixed vegetables before asking, "Okay so what have you all been up to here? What does McGonagall have you all doing?"

Susan smiled and answered first as she was one of the few not in the middle of chewing, "Well, I've been working to rebuild a lot of the walls and clear away rubble. I'm sure you'd find the new spells I'm learning, absolutely fascinating." She plopped a bit of roast in her mouth and continued around the food, "First McGonagall taught me how to transfigure dirt, rock dust, and gravel into mortar powder," she swallowed, "then I used Aguamenti to make the actual mortar. Professor Flitwick taught me a stirring spell, I'm sure that will come in handy when cooking!" She beamed and Hermione remembered why she had always gotten on well with the ginger witch; they shared a love of learning. Susan continued while buttering her roll, "Then of course I learned how to charm the mortar and the stones to build the wall themselves. It's been really fun… It gets kind of monotonous though."

Hermione's attention shifted as Padma interrupted, "Oh you think your job has been monotonous?" Susan rolled her eyes as she dug in to the warm bread. Hermione furrowed her brow at the Ravenclaw. She sighed and explained, while cutting up her slices of roast, "See the building charm Bones is using is, as we discovered, most often used for brick and mortar. Not oddly shaped stones." She took a bite of the roast and sat in silence, chewing, while Hermione stared at her waiting for the rest of the story. Once she swallowed she smiled, "Sorry, I have more manners than to speak with my mouth full," she glanced over at Susan who began aggressively chewing with her mouth open. She elicited the response, "Oh gross!" The display had the entire table laughing.

Finally, Padma caught her breath and shook her head, "Anyway, the charm she is using is leaving all kinds of gaps. So, I go in after her with smaller stones and more mortar and fill in the holes. However, the spells I'm using are rudimentary and highly inefficient. Essentially I'm using Leviosa and guiding the stones and the mortar by hand, it's dreadful." Her posture changed from tired, bored, and uninterested to proud and wise, "So I've been working with Professor Flitwick, whenever he isn't busy, to create a charm that will allow the mortar and stones find the holes, determine the correct stone for the size, and fix it all by itself." Now she looked down shyly, "It's been a slow process though, with some… difficulties."

Now Susan laughed and interrupted, "Difficulties. That's an understatement," she looked to Hermione and elaborated, "She's talking about the first time they tried the charm, it didn't just find the holes and fill them. It thought that the hallway was a hole and started building from the wall out, growing massively and uncontrollably. It took a whole day to tear down 'cause it kept trying to rebuild itself!" Blaise, Susan, and Neville were laughing which earned the boys a glare. They coughed and tried to look serious.

Padma was fuming slightly as she interjected, "I just thought I could make the charm work… without Flitwick. Now that he's helping it should go much better." She made a humph noise and focused on her food.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, though Hermione failed to see it as she was making it a point to not look at him. He began to talk, "While they've been goofing off," he sent a smile to Padma who only glared in return, "I've been taking inventory of the potions supplies and brewing potions to restock the medical wing." He paused and pushed his food around his plate as he informed them, "Though I can't seem to brew enough draught of peace to keep up with the demand." Everyone fell silent for a moment and looked down at their plates. Hermione studied her own plate as she imagined students trapped in their own mind like her.

Blaise shook himself out of it first and shattered the heavy silence, "Yeah, yeah, you're so important with your lists and your potions. I'm doing the cool stuff!" Hermione shook her head to break her thoughts before she leaned over the table to peer around at Blaise. Malfoy took note of her effort to look at him and grew more frustrated. He recognized that she was trying not to look at him, but why? He wondered, 'everyone at this table has changed. I've changed. They've all started to accept me. What's her problem!? She's even trying to look at Zambini. He's a Slytherin too!' His thoughts were interrupted as Blaise continued his boastful speech, "See, while Padma and Susan are rebuilding the walls I'm fortifying them." His chest was puffed as he smiled, "Flitwick taught me several charms to cast on the walls."

Now Susan butted in, "He did, and sometimes they're hard to remember. Aren't they." She gave Blaise an innocent but pitying smile, he glared in return.

Hermione chimed in for the first time, "I take it something went wrong with his charms too?" The Slytherin grew defensive.

He quickly explained to the Gryffindor, "No. The spell when perfectly right… It was just the wrong spell." Malfoy laughed.

The silver haired wizard elaborated for his prideful friend, "What he means is, he forgot one of the charms so he looked it up. Except, Zambini here is not a patient man so when he found a spell that sounded similar to what he thought he remembered and looked like it did the same thing, he used it without further reading up on it." He smiled at his friend, who was still holding Hermione's focus. She hadn't looked at him the entire time he spoke. He sighed and continued, "Apparently walking into invisible fortifications can not only knock you out but give you one hell of a head ache."

Hermione laughed and had to ask, "What? What were the charms you mixed up?" She was smiling wide as Blaise rolled his eyes.

He huffed and responded gruffly, "Well apparently indeconforta makes invisible fortifications while integumentum just makes the wall stronger…"

Hermione breathed out and, exasperated, asked, "Those two? You thought those two sounded the same? Man, I knew Slytherins were thick but this takes the cake." She laughed as he began to angrily chew a chunk of beef from his stew.

Padma smiled, "Yeah that was entertaining, but what's more fun? Testing the walls." Hermione's head swiveled from the Slytherin to the Ravenclaw as she continued, "See the teachers are trying to get us to make the walls even stronger than before so he's not just charming the new sections but all of them. At the end of the day everyone is assigned a section to attack so we can see how well they're holding up." She glared at him, "One day he added an extra charm to the section _I_ happened to be assigned to."

Both of his hands shot up, "Okay I didn't know who was going to get it!"

Her eyes rolled before she looked back to the Gryffindor Princess, "Whatever, it was an … offensive defensive spell. I guess. Whatever it was, when I fired at the wall I got blown into the one behind me." Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked back to the smug wizard.

She smiled and commented, "Impressive, what did you use?" Her curiosity was peaked and she paid no mind to the brooding boy who was constantly infuriated and confused by her efforts to never make eye contact with him or acknowledge him.

Blaise's chest had once again swelled as he answered, "I just melded stupefy into one of my fortification charms," He scratched the side of his head as he admitted, "Haven't exactly been able to replicate it since then but McGonagall is pushing me to try."

Hermione nodded and looked to Neville, "And you've been working with Professor sprout to restore the magical plant life to the grounds." She glanced around the table, pointedly skipping over Malfoy, before asking, "Anything else you guys are doing?" She was trying to find out about the patrols and the other students, "What are the professors doing while you guys rebuild the castle?"

Susan was once again the one to answer her, "Well, Professor Flitwick has been coaxing Hogwarts's magic into the new walls and out of hiding. McGonagall is doing a bunch of head hunting for a potions teacher and a defense teacher. Most of the others are cleaning up their classrooms and preparing for next year." She sighed and looked to the table to explain the rest.

Malfoy took this opportunity, hoping to catch Granger's eye this time. He told her, "When we aren't working on the tasks described, we're on patrol." Hermione's eyes flitted between all of the students at the table, save the speaker. He pressed on, irritated, "There are loads of kids who didn't want to go home, but it's hard for them to be here." He took a deep breath, "We walk around the towers making sure no one thinks they don't want to attend school next term. We patrol the halls making certain none of the students are lost in horrible memories. We walk the grounds to check that no one is lost in thought and wandering off to the forbidden forest. And, while Hogwarts is weak, we make sure there are no signs of malicious activity."

When he finished talking Hermione was looking at Susan, "That's awful." She shrugged and looked as though she was about to say something when Malfoy's fists slammed into the table.

The enraged boy glowered at the brunet witch, "Why won't you look at me!? You can't just pretend I'm not here, because I am so you're stuck with me! If you would give me the time of day, look me in the eye, and let me explain; maybe then you could forgive me and move on!"

Hermione recoiled at first and then grew furious as he explained his thoughts. He thought she was avoiding him. She lashed back, "I'm not pretending you're not here. I know you are. I'm trying my hardest to remember that I'm not _there_!" With that she stood and strode from the room. She shoved the portal open and left the five eighth year students utterly dumbfounded.

 **A/N: Alrighty, thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want to, please review as I'd love to hear your critics and opinions. Thank you to BrookeZephyrFennex, Lokiwinchester525, LumosBirdie, MrsCatalyn, cammiemorris7, cestlavie21, dancerengland, el . ollie, geowynpnn, mkerr94, pianoplayer23, ravenb, and thenott for following this story! Thank you to LumosBirdie, MrsCatalyn, el . ollie, and maridell1111 for favoriting this story! You guys are all amazing! (Even if you didn't favorite or follow, you are still awesome for reading it) Much thanks and appreciation. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here, that right belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry… I know I'm late. I kept getting pulled away by family needing help and my dog wanting to play. Also I had to go and look up if there was a certain spell I wanted to use. Hopefully it's good and you like it. I'm sorry there hasn't been any dramione yet but I promise it will come! They just have to sort out a few things… Anyways please enjoy and review if you wish. Once again all of my thank you's will be at the end BUT that doesn't mean I don't thoroughly appreciate each and every one of you who reads this!**

Chapter 5:

Hermione paused as the portrait slammed closed behind her and tear welled in her eyes. They were, mostly, tears of frustration towards herself, Malfoy, and the war. She was mad that she couldn't even have a meal normally. She was angry that she had been so easily shaken and so quick to tell the truth. A thought crossed her mind that made her to laugh humorlessly, 'If I was a Slytherin, I probably could have made something up and lied and been fine,' the thought continued less pleasantly, 'Then again, if I was a Slytherin, several things would probably be very different'. She shook her head and continued walking, and even more briskly.

As she glanced around she discovered that her subconscious had guided her feet towards the lake shore. The sun had set a short time ago but the sky was littered with light from the stars and the moon. The pale light washed over everything, and gave the pebbles of the lake shore an eerie gleam which even the most lack luster rock took on. She smiled as she watched the moon beams dance over the water that was stirred up by the occasional wind. Rocks whined under her feet as she moved towards the water. Then they clattered more loudly as she sat down to stare at the water and thought, 'I could watch this all night'. Her brow furrowed, 'I hope I have more invigoration draught'. The frizzy haired witch knew that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight, the nightmares were worse when she'd had an episode that day. This meant she would need to keep herself awake; which meant a cup of tea spiked with invigoration draught.

Meanwhile, the portrait door had slammed shut on five utterly baffled young wizards. All ten eyes were glued to the entrance hole, and all five jaws rested on the floor. Padma was the first to break free of her bafflement, "Nice one Draco!"

His head whipped towards the Ravenclaw, and his short silvery hair was shaken from its immaculate position. His words were sharp, "I didn't think she'd run off!" However, his eyes were soft and worried as he thought to himself, 'You didn't think she'd leave? Really? How could you be so stupid as to forget what she went through? In your own house!' Even though he knew how he had forgotten, because he had actively fought to forget everything that happened in that house. Everything that took place in that wretched Manor.

Neville sighed and stopped Padma before she could lash back, "Knock it off guys… I don't think it was the fault of anyone here. Not directly at least." He had forgotten what Luna had told him about Malfoy Manor, and was only now making the connection that Draco must have been in the room while it happened. He flinched as he remembered holding Luna as she told him about it. Then he stood and announced, "I'm going to go look for her, try not to kill each other while I'm gone." His lips twitched up at the pseudo leadership role he'd taken before he headed for the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady had swung open and close before anyone could object. Silence fell over the room once more as the four students stared at the back of the portrait. Blaise tried to lighten the mood, "I feel as though I should continue the trend and make some kind of an exit." He laughed as he looked to the two vacant seats to his right.

Susan didn't acknowledge his attempt at humor as she addressed the elephant in the room, "What did she mean Malfoy? Where is she trying to pretend she's not?" Her red hair almost fell into the left over food on her plate as she leaned over the table to look at the blond Slytherin.

He shook his head and stood, "That's for her to tell you." Draco knew that the Gryffindor Princess would be shaken by her time at the Manor, but he had never even guessed at the severity of it. Once again he was swallowed by a feeling that had controlled him all too often: guilt. While most of the events that engendered his guilt were not his fault – his upbringing to hate and judge, his family siding with the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord using his mother against him – he still hated who he was and felt that, because he hadn't been strong enough or brave enough to intervene, it was somehow his fault. As he reached the portrait door he cursed himself for being so harsh on Hermione. He thought to himself, 'I just wanted to see her eyes. I just want her to know I never meant it. Any of it. I want her to forgive me.' He cursed himself as he realized, 'I'm being selfish'. Then his thoughts were interrupted as his hand was pressed up against the portrait.

Padma stood and inquired, "Where do you think you're going." She crossed her arms and stared at him with hard eyes. It was clear to Draco that she already knew where he was headed.

He kept his hand on the door as he answered, "For a walk, I don't think I need to ask permission to do that Patil." His eyes narrowed and the liquid silver that made his irises, hardened.

She raised an eyebrow him, "Really? Just a walk? Not going to find Hermione and harass her some more? Don't you think you've done enough for one night?" Her eyes remained focused on him, ignoring the near comical attention Susan and Blaise were paying the pair. Their heads swiveled back and for with each remark.

A twinge of hurt flashed over Draco's features at the Ravenclaw's last question, "No. I'm not going to harass her. I just… Never mind, I don't need to explain myself." With that he thrust the painting open and left the common room. He pulled out his wand and whispered, " _Lumos_."

There was a whine behind him, "You kids better not be coming in and out all night!" He turned to see a very disgruntled Fat Lady.

He rolled his eyes at the portrait, "It's not even that late, get over it." She huffed, about to protest, but he turned and left to try and find the Gryffindors. He got down to the main floor and realized he had no idea where they might have gone. He thought first of the library, but remembered that Madame Pince had it thoroughly locked down until all of the books were repaired and put away properly. He bit his lip and looked around, beginning to regret chasing after the pair of Gryffindors. Suddenly he remembered a supersensory charm he had learned a while back and placed it on himself.

At first, all of the new information was overwhelming, but it calmed down and he attained the result he had desired: hearing Neville's footsteps. He placed a disillusionment charm on himself and followed his fellow eighth year.

Neville's head was on a swivel as he walked through the castle. He was wracking his brain for where Hermione might have gone when he remembered the lake and how often he'd seen the golden trio down on its banks. He shrugged and thought, 'Well it's worth a shot…' He began jogging towards the body of water, wanting to be there for Hermione as soon as possible. It wasn't long before he found the path down to the black water; he glanced around again. It was hardwired into him, now, to be constantly vigilant: always on edge.

When he determined that the coast was clear he started down the moonlight path. He turned a corner and saw her silhouette against the gleaming lake. She was standing in the water with her trousers rolled up and her socks and shoes on the dry portion of the shoreline. He decided to call out to her rather than approach her unannounced.

She turned and pointed her wand and the unidentified figure calling out to her. She relaxed when he stepped forward with his hands up and reminded her of who he was. Hermione smiled, "Oh, sorry about that." She tucked her wand back into her robes and waded out of the loch.

Her fellow war hero chuckled and assured, "Don't worry about it. We're all on edge now a days. I was just scared you'd petrify me again." His smile shined in the low light and she laughed at the first year memory.

She turned towards the lake as he met her on the pebble strewn bank. They looked out over the glimmering surface and she asked, "What are you doing out here?" She only glanced in his direction and confirmed that he too was held in the lake's trance.

He breathed out and spoke honestly, "You. I was worried when you left. What you said… reminded me of something. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." It was his turn to glance at her, but this time she met his eyes. It was only for a second though before she distracted herself by looking for a stone to throw.

She spoke as she searched, "Thank you, but really I'm fine Neville… Malfoy just pissed me off." They were both silent for a moment before she stood and continued a bit more fiercely, "What right does he have to question other people's behaviors?" She strode into the water and loosed the stone which only skipped one time.

Malfoy was standing in front of some bushes, listening in to the conversation. He flinched at her question, but knew she was right. He sighed quietly and thought, 'I don't. She's right. Why can't I seem to behave correctly?'

Neville was removing his socks and shoes and rolling up his pants as he answered her rhetorical question, "You're right he doesn't. But he's not necessarily a bad guy. Though I think I'm realizing now, your problem isn't with him. Is it?" She whipped around; water splashed both their pants. Her look was quizzical and slightly fearful. He smiled sadly, "Luna." Her eyes fell.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She returned the hug but quickly pulled away to avoid becoming emotional. She consoled him, "I'm sorry. I forgot about Luna. That she was there too… For longer. How is she?" Her head tilted in genuine curiosity.

He smiled proudly, "She's doing alright, but taking some time to herself. She wants to sort it all out. She'll be here for the school year and she keeps sending me new necklaces made out of all kinds of things." He smiled and bent down to fish out a smooth stone from the lake floor.

Hermione laughed, "I'm glad. She still seems to be herself then." There was another brief period of heavy silence as Neville's rock plopped into the water without skipping once. She sighed, "I really am alright Neville. I'm just adjusting to being back here and everything. I'll be fine in the morning after a good night's rest." It was all lies, but it was the kind she was used to telling: the kind that made people feel better. She added, "It's getting late, I'm just clearing my head but you should go back. I'll be in, in just a bit. The fresh air is nice before going to sleep." Hermione would go back to the dorm when everyone was asleep, make a cup of tea, and read a book or two.

Neville smiled warmly at the brown haired witch, "Alright, if you're sure." She nodded to his unasked question. He moved back to the shore and used a hot air charm to dry his legs and feet before putting back on his socks and shoes. He stood to leave and called out to her, "Don't let the merpeople get you. Or that Giant Squid." He smiled at her laughter before he finished, "See you tomorrow Hermione."

With that he was gone and Hermione sighed, looking out over the glassy water's surface. The wind had since left and the water had stilled. It looked like a mirror. She turned and waded back to the shore were she sat with her knees tucked up against her.

Draco was trying to calm himself; he was upset at what had happened in his house, he was worried about Hermione, he was anxious to right his wrongs, and he was upset that he had upset her. She didn't deserve to be hurt, she had been nothing but good all her life. He cursed his father and the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. He removed the disillusionment charm and stepped towards the brunette witch. He called out, "Hermione?"

She stood and pulled her wand out, pointed directly between his eyes, "Malfoy!"

 **A/N: Hope you liked it and I would love to hear some feedback if you're up for it; thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to Girl from beyond, BrookeZephyrFennex, Lokiwinchester525, LumosBirdie, MrsCatalyn, cammiemorris7, cestlavie21, dancerengland, el . ollie, geowynpnn, mkerr94, pianoplayer23, ravenb, and thenott for following this story! Thank you to LumosBirdie, MrsCatalyn, el . ollie, and maridell1111 for favoriting this story! You guys are all amazing! (Even if you didn't favorite or follow, you are still awesome for reading it) Much thanks and appreciation. Until next time!**


End file.
